jahanspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Project MIRTH
'''Making Irritating Racist Think Healthly '''is an ambitious strategy planned by Jahans in january 2017 to defeat the alt-right. Project M.I.R.T.H Now that we have established that I am in this war against the Alt-Right and the Nazis whether I like it or not I think it’s time I started pulling my weight. Please note that since the vast majority of my followers subscribed when I made a video called Racists Unsubscribe Now this article and video is written in code. I am not the most wily or cunning of individuals but I have had plenty of sleepless nights over my run-ins with feminists and the trans community. In so doing I have learned some tips from the great masters of debate. I present them to you now with my own amendments. So welcome to Project M.I.R.T.H Making Irritating Racists Think Healthily Step 1. Learn your shit. It isn’t enough to scream racism. You need to be capable of droppin g an essay perfectly encapsulating your argument and countering theirs before they have even stated it. This is the fundamental difference between the left and the right when it comes to debating online and why I cannot stand debating those on the left. Exploit it. Step 2. Exploit their weaknesses. Racists have developed their own terminology that they and only they actually believe is insulting. Use it. Call them all cucks and congratulate the biggest bigots on how immensely tolerant they are. Let the morons tear each other to pieces over things that don’t bother you. Step 3. Build up your defences. If you go on the attack then they will go on the attack. It is all to easy to rage empty threats when you think you have nothing to lose. You want them to attack you, you want them to waste their time and energy screaming at “sjws” on the internet instead of lobbying congress or parliament. Step 4. Work in teams and coordinate. This is another reason I can’t stand the left having a go at me. The right will dog pile blindly like a wave crashing against a cliff face but only the left will team up and alternate attacks. As one attacks relentlessly on one argument, another attacks relentlessly on a different argument. You want them tired, you want them making mistakes. Step 5. Invade their safe spaces. Root out 4chan, 8chan, wizchan and all the other anonymous message boards. Create alternate accounts and sock puppet accounts. Have accounts that just exist to document what’s being posted so it may be exploited later. Have accounts that exist to be moderate and neutral, able to nudge in the right direction. Have accounts designed to flare out and be blocked immediately by apparrently being the lefty assault they will surely know is coming now. Have accounts that are in deep cover, designed to encourage people to admit to saying worse things. Step 6. Make propaganda. Have writers who aren’t involved in the message board incursions use data gathered from them to write up articles on them. The intent is not to change public opinion but to create an atmosphere of fear and paranoia among the image board users so that they will lose what little coordination and kinship they have. You want them to lash out somewhere less anonymous where their words will have consequences. Step 7. Learn self defence. If you are successful they will be angry and they may come for you. You won’t need any weapons because you aren’t going to fight unless they make you but be ready. Step 8. Live a good life with good friends. If this ends badly you’ll want good memories to look back on. I will be enacting this plan myself. Good luck everyone. Category:Esoteric Jahanism Category:Politics